Henry's Chase
by SassyLeader
Summary: Henry's POV. story continues where show left off. It's a quick little fanfic I wrote after finding out there was a competition for it..but it was over, so I decided to put it over here. It's basically Henry accepting his feelings for Eliza and getting ready to chase her. I will be pissed if after all this effort people are putting in to keep the show going, it stays canceled.


Henry's chase

Henry

After my little skateboard groupie talk yesterday, I felt brave enough to admit that Eliza was right. I recalled all the attempts she'd made to get my attention. That one time when she'd undressed right in front of me, right as the doors of the elevator had closed. I shook my head. That was an image I didn't want to recall while heading to work, but you have to give me a break, I'm about to get on an elevator. I'll never be the same near elevators again. This was so unlike me. I was serious, even in the romance department. I mean, that so called relationship I had with Julia was like a joke to what I was starting to feel for Eliza. And we weren't even together.

Eliza might be a social bird, but somehow, she'd weaved herself into my serious, traditionally lifestyle. We were so different, and yet, together, we were strong. What I failed in, she excelled.

I sighed as I remembered how she'd confessed, and how I, moronically made her think she didn't want me, and refused to face up to my own feelings. I wasn't just serious, I was a fool. I felt regret. I scowled.

As the elevator doors opened and I looked up, I found myself searching for Eliza. For her red striking hair. For those unprofessional, but undeniably hot, clothes that she always sported and still pulled off at work. Maybe at first glance, I had misjudged her. Maybe getting to know her had taken some time, but it had been worth it. I saw her now. And she wasn't who she made herself up to be. She was more. And I loved her for it.

Okay Henry, man up. Time to get back what's really yours. I stopped for a second. Since when had I become so possessive? It was so unlike me. Perhaps it was because I'd never felt compelled to take anything before. I'd never really fought for anyone. This was new to me.

My eyes landed on Eliza and I moved. I didn't notice Charmonique as I passed her by. It was rude of me, but I had more important matters at hand.

As my steps brought her closer and closer, she looked up and smiled. That smile. How had I not noticed how her face shone when she smiled? Even her new look didn't take away her beauty. The shorter hairstyle, the glasses, but still inappropriate clothing, and I was thankful or that. What she wore and did made her...her.

"Hi," I breathed.

"Hey!" she said enthusiastically. Her eyes found mine, and then trailed away, looking beside me. Her face lit up.

"Freddy! What are you doing here?!" She threw herself at him, giving him a kiss. I felt myself stiffen.

"I'm here to steal you for lunch," Freddy, and now my rival, said. "Whoa. What is up with this new look?" He observed her, and I felt myself become angry. Nobody judged Eliza on my watch. I opened my mouth to say something, but Eliza spoke first.

"Trying out the old me." She laughed, and Freddy followed suit. "Well, don't try too long." This was lost to Eliza, who was enthusiastically pushing him towards the elevator.

"Bye Henry," she yelled over her shoulder.

"See you later," I replied in return. And she would. I eyed Freddy as he threw his arm around her waist and walked away. What had I done? Telling her she loved that ass. I grumbled as I made my way towards my office.

I came to one resolution as I sat down. That Eliza Dooley was with the wrong guy. I'd go through all the social networking hell and back to make sure that she saw that. It was time to face my fears. Fears of being in love. Fear of loving Eliza, of all people. Fear of taking chances. It was time to say goodbye to old serious Henry, and let the new fearless and determined Henry show Eliza that all her seducing had not gone to waste.

Her turn of chasing was over. Time for Henry to take the reins.


End file.
